To provide a centralized facility for measurements of protein/steroid hormones, peptides, and neuropeptides in biological fluids, tissue culture media, as well as perifusates. A team of highly experienced technical staff (equivalent to 2.75 full time) constitutes the core personnel to conduct a variety of assays with a high degree of quality control and safety. The Core is essential for all research units with varying degrees of usage. The Core activity, function and appropriate use of facilities will be under the direction of Dr. Yen.